The Parker Gang
by PayShaFan
Summary: What if our favorite team was a deadly gang, haunting the streets of Toronto, instead of the SRU officers we know and love? Vice Detective Sam Braddock is sent undercover to bring The Parker Gang down but what he finds along the way may surprise him and challenge his moral code. JED NOT JAM!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue so the rest is going to be set up differently and each chapter will definitely be longer but I thought this was a good start.**

_What if our favorite team was a deadly gang, haunting the streets of Toronto, instead of the SRU officers we know and love._

_Pairings (I may add others as I go along but for now): Jed, Spinnie, Wordy/Shelly, Lou/Kira _

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift.**

"Your job will be to infiltrate the most dangerous gang in Toronto. They've been working behind the scenes for years but they're beginning to show up on the scene and we want to take them out before they completely take over. It won't be easy and it'll most definitely be dangerous. While you're undercover you won't have any contact with anyone from your past life. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Congratulations, Detective Braddock."

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift.**

"Protect her with your life. No matter what happens or where you are your sole mission is to make sure she comes back alive. You're her guardian now until the day one of you dies. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're a good man, Ed."

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift.**

"It's a large target. We want minimal casualties to civilians so we'll wait until the building is vacated. We need nine virtually undetectable explosion to set off a chain reaction that will send our major competitor's meth labs up in smoke. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can do it, Spike."

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift.**

"Once the lab's taken care of and they're crippled we need to move in and start selling. You're in charge of getting the supply and distributing it to the dealers. No mistakes and no one can know it's us."

"Yes, sir."

"Go ahead and get started, Lou."

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift.**

"We'll be facing some serious retribution if anyone does manage to make us. You need to make sure security's tight and that our men are ready for anything. Make sure to step up patrols and keep an eye on the video surveillance after Spike works his magic."

"Yes, sir."

"Be ready to brief your men, Wordy."

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift. **

"I need you out there racing like usually and earning money like it's any other night. Watch your back. Rumor is Vice is sending in an agent on you so be prepared. Watch your back Vice isn't the only one out there and they don't have to follow the rules.

"Yes, sir."

"Make me proud, Jules.

**Accelerate. Listen. Clutch. Shift. **

"Now, remember, slow is smooth, smooth is fast, fast is lethal."

"Yes, Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go the second installment of The Parker Gang. Not betaed so all mistakes are mine.**

_"Your job will be to infiltrate the most dangerous gang in Toronto. They've been working behind the scenes for years but they're beginning to show up on the scene and we want to take them out before they completely take over. It won't be easy and it'll most definitely be dangerous. While you're undercover you won't have any contact with anyone from your past life. Are you up for it?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Congratulations, Detective Braddock." _

A thick manilla folder was pushed across the table to Sam before Commander Holleran pointed the over head clicker and a picture of a balding man in his mid to late forties appeared on screen.

"This is Greg Parker. He's the brains behind the operation but things are so far down the food chain that we can never pin him with anything." Holleran clicked again and two pictures appeared below Parker; a brunette woman in her early to mid thirties and another bald man in his early to mid forties.

"These two are the first branches in Parker's network. Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan is in charge of everything on the streets, racing, drugs, gang wars, you name it. Edward 'Ed' Lane is in charge of everything internal, protection, personnel, and most important 'firing' those who have served their purpose. They're almost never apart." Holleran once again clicked his remote and the pictures of two men appeared below Jules. One was Caucasian with dark hair and the other was colored with his dark curly hair cropped close.

"Roland 'Rolie' Cray is Callaghan's second and they race together. Lewis 'Lou' Young is in charge of drug distribution," Holleran clicked again and two more men appeared below Ed,

"Young and Michelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti are close. Scarlatti is in charge of all the technology they use and is also suspected in several bombings. The security system he's installed in almost every Parker front is excellent and is bug sensitive, which is how we've lost several opportunities. Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth is in charge of the man power side of security and is deadly even without a weapon."

"So, basically, collect intel with out any recording equipment while also not getting caught by some of the deadliest people in Toronto." Sam recapped, nonchalantly leaning back in his chair.

"Exactly." Holleran said hoping that the young detective would take this seriously.

"Piece of cake." Sam gave a charming smile and chose to ignore Holleran's sigh. "How am I joining this shindig?"

"Parker's last driver was hit by one Petar Tomasic." Holleran again clicked and a picture of a man with dark hair filled the screen. "He's a small fish compared to Parker but he has a beef with Callaghan and Lane for as long as anybody can remember. Tomasic challenged Callaghan's brother and caused him to wreck. He may be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Anyway, they're down a driver and Callaghan's looking for revenge. Now's the perfect time for you to impress. Pick a car." This caused Sam to sit up straight and grin like a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

"Spike! How many times have I told you not to touch my car?!" Jules Callaghan yelled stomping into the mansion where Parker's closest people stayed.

"I didn't touch it, Jules, I promise!" Spike said raising his hands in surrender and backing behind the couch.

"Then why does my radio turn on my windshield wipers, my brake make me go, and my gas make me stop." By this time Jules and Spike had circled around the couch at least twice and were going around again when their boss' voice interrupted them.

"Children, what are you fighting about now?" Greg asked a good-natured grin on his face.

"Spike messed with my car." Jules said giving Spike a murderous glare even though he was now hiding behind Greg.

"No, I didn't!" Spike defended once again ducking behind Greg when Jules all but growled and looked like she was going to kill him despite Greg being in the way.

"Then who did?" Jules ground out. Just then they all heard a snort and then what sounded like someone being elbowed and then shushed. Jules stomped over to the alcove almost completely hidden by drapes over the doorway. She pulled back the curtain to see Rolie and Lou looking like two little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You guys should probably run." Spike said finally coming out from his hiding place behind Greg now that he was cleared of any wrong doing. Soon Rolie and Lou were running through the door with Jules hot on their tales. The three almost ran over Wordy on his way in to talk to the Boss. He simply rolled his eyes and shook his head like this was an everyday occurrence (which it almost was) and made a beeline for Greg.

"I need to speak with you and Ed." Wordy said holding up a folder.

"Alright, grab Ed and meet me in my office." Wordy just nodded and did as he was told. "Spike, make sure they don't kill each other." Greg said with a sigh.

"I don't think that's possible, Boss." Spike teased and he and Greg shared a grin. It was true, there were only two things that could get Julianna Callaghan well and truly pissed; hurting her family, and hurting her car. Anyone who managed to do either of those things was signing their own death warrant.

* * *

"What's going on, Wordy?" Greg asked leaning back in his chair, Ed behind him and to his right while Wordy stood in front of him.

"Vice is sending in an undercover and they're aiming for Jules." Wordy said deciding to get right to the point. He set the folder he'd been carrying down on the desk so Greg and Ed could see for themselves.

"Who and when?" Ed asked his features growing furious.

"I'm not sure. They're playing this one pretty close to the vest all my contact could tell me was that this is in fact happening." Wordy said looking between the two men. Jules was important to everyone in the Gang but especially to these two. Greg and Ed had found Jules in a back alley almost dead and had helped her regain her health. Jules was like the daughter Greg had never had and Ed was Jules' husband and Guardian. Being a Guardian was a big deal in their world. You taught that person the tricks of the trade and to someday take over for you or to be your partner, their life was your life and you protected it and them as such.

"Wordy, go get Jules, she needs to hear this." Greg dismissed him and turned to Ed as soon as the door shut.

"It's bad enough we have to deal with Tomasic, now Vice too?"

"Calm down, Ed, we'll let Jules know what's going on and then we'll take down the SOB who dared to mess with her." Greg said reassuring his friend.

It had take Wordy fifteen minutes to locate Jules, convince her to stop beating Rolie, give up on convincing her, physically pull her off Rolie, and get her upstairs to Greg's office.

"I was really close to getting him to call 'uncle'." Jules stated matter of factly once she was in front of them.

"I'm sure you were, but we have more pressing matters." Greg said rolling his eyes at his third in charge. Instantly Jules went from the little sister who beat up her 'brothers' to the third in command that made other gangs and some of their own tremble.

"What's happened?" She said looking between the three men. Wordy once again explained what his contact had told him while Jules avidly listened and Greg and Ed watched Jules.

"Do we know when he's coming?" Jules asked the father of three.

"Soon." Wordy answered grimly.

"Jules, I know you're not going to like this but don't go anywhere off the grounds without Ed or one of the boys." Greg held up his hand as Jules opened her mouth to protest. "I know you don't like it but that's how it's going to be." Jules huffed but said nothing.

"I can still race tonight, right?" She asked looking between Greg and Ed.

"Of course." "Definitely not." Greg and Ed's replies came at the same time and Jules was happy that Greg's 'of course' out ranked Ed. Ed just bit his lip and nodded at Greg to signal he was fine with Greg's decision. After twenty more minutes of discussing their strategy to deal with this new threat Jules went to get Spike so he could fix her car. He may not have done it but she didn't trust the other morons to get the electrical wires straight.

Across town Sam Braddock prepared for his first night of racing in the apartment the department had provided for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter. Yay! I should be updating ADAAD later today or tomorrow so keep your eyes open!**

**Winter 1988, Toronto**

23 year old Ed Lane and 25 year old Greg Parker silently walked down some of the worst streets of Toronto, contemplating what they'd just had to do. Their Boss had ordered a hit on a rival gang lieutenant and had decided that his two rising stars would be perfect for the job. It had been a test, they both knew it, and they'd passed with flying colors. Not many people knew that their boss suspected a mole in his top levels, and as such was looking to replace them with younger, more trustworthy, members. Ed and Greg only knew because their friend, Wordy, was the best at getting information with out people even knowing he'd gotten it. Wordy was only 20 and had been initiated just last year and yet, he'd already proven his worth and his loyalty to the gang, but especially to Greg.

Their silent walk was interrupted by a feminine scream a few blocks down. The two men shared a look and took off running towards the sound. One of the most important rules their boss had, and physically enforced, was to always protect women and children. The long time friends soon found four men surrounding a body collapsed on the ground. Ed and Greg both raised their weapons and pointed them at the men, one of which was already straddling the body's hips and cutting it's clothes away with a knife.

"I suggest you men leave before we make you." Ed said, his voice low and deadly. The four men looked ready to challenge them when they saw it was two guns against two knives, a pipe, and a chain.

"Even one of you takes one step towards us and we blow two of your heads off while our friends on the roof take out the other two." Ed ended his statement with a deadly smirk that said 'dare me.' Three of the men turned to the one still crouched above the body and at his signal they turned and headed towards the other end of the alley. Ed stepped forward and saw the form of an unconscious, petite woman and fury filled him. As soon as he thought they were to far away to pose a threat with four quick shots the four men lay dead.

"What the hell was that for?! They were leaving!" Greg shouted at his friend.

"They were just going to do it again to some other woman, now, help me move her before the cops show up." Greg sighed but put away his gun and turned to help his friend with the unconscious woman. They managed to make it the remaining five minutes it took to get to their run down apartment before the sound of sirens filled the air and Greg watched out the window as cops cars raced down the street towards the alley they'd just left.

"Can you grab some warm water and a wash clothe?" Ed asked as he covered the younger woman in a sheet.

"Of course." Greg soon returned with a bowl of warm water and several wash clothes. Over the next few days Ed and Greg cared for the unconscious woman with the help of Wordy and his skittish girlfriend, Shelly. One the second day a heavy handed knock came from the door to their apartment. Greg opened the door to find the Boss with two of his body guards and the three men pushed their way in.

"I came to see for myself if the story about you and the alley." The Boss said walking into the living room. He found Ed at his usual spot, sitting next to the girl and gently stroking her hair, praying for her to wake up.

"Lane, you seem to care deeply for the girl." The Boss said looking upon said girl with pity and care. He may be cruel and cold but abused women seemed to strike a cord within the man.

"Yes, sir, I do." Ed said standing to attention.

"Do you consider yourself her Guardian?"

"Ye-yes, sir!" Ed answered seemingly shocked.

"Protect her with your life. No matter what happens or where you are your sole mission is to make sure she comes back alive. You're her guardian now until the day one of you dies. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're a good man, Ed." Greg said three days after the woman had come to take residence on their couch. "I think it's time we take her to the hospital. There's nothing more we can do."

"There's got to be something." Ed said squeezing the woman's hand.

"There's nothing..." Greg paused mid sentence as the young woman's eyes fluttered before opening.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you tell us your name?" Ed asked excitedly.

"J-Jules."

**Present Day**

Jules leaned against the front of her 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T and smirked at the competition around her. Her car may not look like it was the fastest car around but with one of Spike's special design engines and NOS (Nitrous Oxide System) her baby could move and was yet undefeated. Ed always did say Plum Crazy Purple suited her since she was plum crazy for wanting to race. Speaking of Ed, even though he looked casual sitting next to her, she knew her husband was scoping out potential threats and keeping an extra eye on Tomasic. Ever since the jerk had run her brother Sean off the road he'd been giving her this look like she was next and her boys didn't like it one bit. As soon as Tomasic had shown up at the race Rolie and her other two racers, Jake and Sean, were quick to join her and Ed at the front of her car. Jules also noticed Wordy working his way through the crowd, picking up information, and enjoying the races. Lou was also watching in-between sales and Jules knew that Greg and Spike were watching from back home on some of the cameras Spike had installed in their territory.

In agreement to turning a blind eye to the races taking place in their area Parker's gang got 20% of the bets placed while the other percentage went to the winner of the race as well as Lou and his boys being the dealers present at the races and the after party if it also took place within their territory. While the races each had their own rivalries, the racers were all able to stand each other long enough to enjoy something they all loved; racing, sex, drugs, and alcohol.

"Hey, Boss, isn't that a new guy?" Jake asked nodding towards a young blonde man who had just stepped out of the new 2009 Mustang Boss SS. Jules was about to comment on his pretty boy face when he walked up to them and introduced himself.

"I'm Sam Braddock." Pretty Boy said with a grin and a hand outstretched to Jules.

"Good for you." Jules said skeptically eyeing him.

"I'm going to win tonight." He said cockily and threw another grin her way.

"We'll see." Jules smirked, effectively dismissing him. Sean made a shooing motion at Sam who was just standing and staring at Jules as if he couldn't believe she hadn't fallen for his smile.

"I challenge you to a race." Sam answered his cocky smirk back on his face. Jules just gave a sarcastic laugh and turned to talk to Ed about nothing. "I guess I'll just have to tell everyone that you're to scared to race the new boy." Sam said raising his voice and gathering the attention of everyone around them.

"$1,000 since it's your first race." Jules said sharing a smirk with Jake.

"Deal." The two racers handed their money to Ed before heading towards their cars.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, I'm going to leave you in the dust." Jules said and the two pulled their cars up to the starting line. Soon the flag was dropped and they were gone. It was back and forth for the first second while Jules went through shifting but then she was gone thanks to Spike and his constant fiddling. She finished nearly a full length ahead of Sam and he looked pissed when he got out.

Greg and Spike watched as Sam and Jules exchanged words before Sam stormed off and squealed his tires as he left.

"Vice?" Greg asked Spike who was running a background check.

"Could be but I doubt it. Vice usually adds a few charges to a guy's record, this guy's too clean. Recently got back from JTF2, a couple drunk and disorderly's and a couple for street racing but that's it." Spike was right, Vice usually went to too much trouble to make their undercovers look believable and Braddock's record didn't scream 'Vice.'


End file.
